libertas_libertati_larpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Home of the Wanderers
The Home of the Wanderers, a large two-story home on the northeast outskirts of the city of Viborg,, South Dakota that is used as an Elysium for the local Anarch population of Kindred. It is located at 426 N Peterson Drive on the corner of North Peterson Drive and East Pioneer Ave. It is maintained and run primarily by 56-year old, 10th generation Toreador female Kindred by the name of Sofia Lokan. She is assisted by the Sioux Fall Cult of Ecstasy, Dreamspeaker, Verbena, and Virtual Adept mages along with the local Uktena pack. Property Description and Layout It is a two-story, six-bedroom, three-bathroom home which has a 150 sq. yd., backyard with a permanent circular, stone-enclosed firepit, and an encompassing wooden fence approximately four feet high. The front yard is approximately 80 sq. yd., which is encompassed in a four-foot high wooden fence. It has a large three car garage with a 40 foot drive way at the end of a long cul-de-sac street. It is meant to hold up to 45 people safely with most modern amenities. There is a front-door foyer leading to the first and second levels of the home. The second floor consists of the main area of the home. It has a 38 sq. ft. living room, a 30 sq. ft. kitchen, two 40 sq. ft. bedrooms including the master bedroom, and a single master bathroom. The first floor consists of the “basement” area which consists the other 4 bedrooms, approximately 2/3s smaller than the second floor bedrooms, two full bathrooms, and a large social area/living room thinner, but about the same size as the second floor living area. The backyard consists of an upstairs porch which connects to the second floor with a staircase leading down to the patio area made of solid granite. The fire pit is approximately 10-feet in circumference and roughly 6 inches tall at the stone base and over 1 foot high in the pit itself. The backyard consists of five large old sycamore and oak trees while the remainder of the backyard is free of weeds. There is a small garden on the side of the garage of lilies, bluebells, and tomato plants. The front yard is as clean as the backyard, but there is a garden which rests against the front base of the home. The garden consists of pepper plants, potato plants, crimson roses, tiger lilies, orchids, and various edible and medicinal herbs (flowering and non-flowering). The home itself is painted a gentle yellow with delicate trimmed lining of pastel greens and blues. There is a single stone symbol of the great Nordic god Thor above the entryway to the home. The overall architecture is similar to modern classical colonial style with a mixture of Old Danish and Scandinavian design. The roof is made of modern ceramic tiles in a thatch-like pattern. There is a massive 30-foot by 30-foot solar panel on the back of the roof facing into the backyard. A single large satellite dish sits on the western side of the roof west-southwesterly direction. A single five-foot mailbox made of solid stone and wood, with a Nordic appearance, rests at the entrance to the driveway. Further towards the end of the backyard facing into the countryside is a large hydrothermal spring pumping station with access to the line for quick consumption. Two huge wind turbines sit on the opposite end of this station, connected directly to the home underground. The entire home is wired for fiber optics and utilizes magically reinforced infrastructure to protect against further environmental and supernatural factors. The entire property itself is protected by a special Mage-enhanced anti-scrying effect and is seen as a simple park on a satellite or foreign sensor device. The first 50 feet beneath the entire property is protected by an anti-tunneling effect. There is a secret passage to a supernaturals-only storage shelter and the location of the more earthy vampiric sleeping quarters. All the windows in the home are designed to be dimmed or blackened using a wireless tablet usually sitting in the second floor living room. The exterior walls and windows have been enhanced to be more resistant to tornados and even gunfire. In Camarilla terminology, the home is considered to be an Elysium. The home itself is open to those who know of it, but otherwise, it is seen as a typical, albeit slightly modern, home by the vast majority of the mortal public. Supernatural Setting (Profecti Caelestem) This property is considered the sovereign territory of the Anarchs. It is where the entire Libertas Libertati LARP Chronicle will be held. In the real-world, it is being held at a private residence in southern Minneapolis, Minnesota. Currently, 6 Anarch Kindred live in the home full-time: Charlene Wong, Cooper Grier, Quinn Bogdanovic, Ryley Kundakci, Sofia Lokan, and Wendy Sanchez. All of them are former members of the Camarilla or the Sabbat except Charlene, who was Embraced as a Caitiff. Charlene Wong is the head of technical security and electronic maintenance in the home. Cooper Grier is a former member of the Serbian National Army and head of security in the home. Quinn Bogdanovic is the head of all gardening, greenery, animals and the natural protections of the home. He also coordinates with the local Garou packs and Caerns. Ryley Kundakci is the head of transportation, materials, media protection, and infiltrator for the home. He is also the main contact with the local Nosferatu population in southeastern South Dakota. Wendy Sanchez is the head of finances and deals with the Viborg bureaucracy should bureaucratic situations arise involving the home or the Kindred inhabitants of Viborg. Sofia Lokan, as specified above, is the leader and coordinator of all Kindred efforts in Viborg as well as within the home. She works at the local Pioneer Memorial Hospital as a Gynocologist and Internal Medicine physician and provides the overall physical and mental care of the inhabitants of the home. The home itself is considered to be a place for those who are lost or wandering, those who need help and safety, and for the development of further relations between the Kindred sects and the other supernaturals within South Dakota. Supernatural History (Historia Caelestem) The home itself was built in 1992 when the Anarchs moved into the city and was originally owned by the first group of Kindred to arrive. The construction of the home was kept mostly public, as a vast majority of the home was constructed using purely mundane means. The supernatural additions were added after the original construction was finished. The home was attacked by a massive insurgence by the Sabbat in 2001, but after serious damage was done to the property, the property was protected and the Sabbat insurgents were forced to return to Nebraska once the Baron of the Southeast intervened. The property came into Sofia's possession around 1996 and has been considered her home since that year. Other than the one incidence with the Sabbat, the property has seen little combat with almost entirely peaceful existence. Category:Content